Il mio future sei tu (Mi futuro eres tu)
by Isis Gremory
Summary: El amor puede cambiar como las luciérnagas las luces de las lámparas. Nuestro tiempo, el mío y el de Darien había concluido, muchas cosas se han perdido en el proceso sin embargo ahora sé que nada es para es siempre, que el pasado es pasado, el futuro es solo un espejismo un anhelo, que lo que importa es el presente y tu eres mi presente...hoy y siempre


Por fin pude concluir esta idea que rondaba mi cabeza, espero les agrade tanto como ami me agrado escribirla, me disculpo por algunas faltas ortográficas que pudiera tener sin mas disfruten de este pequeño One Shot

* * *

Mi Futuro Eres Tú

«Bombón siempre has sido tú la única chica...Que está y estará en mi corazón...Aun cuando yo este frente a ti y tu ames a alguien más»

Era una mañana clara el sol a pesar de estar en todo su esplendor, no quemaba todo lo contrario era cálido, como si supiera que alguien necesitaría muy pronto de un reconfortante abrazo.

—¡Seiya!— la voz alegre y entusiasta de una joven irrumpió en el silencio en el cual se encontraba un joven de ojos azules zafiro, cabello negro azabache largo el cual sujetaba en una cola de caballo, su rostro denotaba tristeza, y melancolía sin embargo con tan solo escuchar la voz de la chica su rostro se había iluminado, solo en sus ojos se podía ver que él seguía triste

—¡Bombón hasta que por fin apareces!— bromeo con ella al verla llegar sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada, y con sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo bien abiertos, era fácil adivinar que se le había hecho tarde

—¿De quién es la culpa?— se quejó la chica haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros, el verla haciéndolo solo incremento la opresión en el pecho del chico.

«¿Por qué las despedidas son tan tristes?» Pensó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol, era un alivio que siempre las cargara así podría ocultarse a través de ellas

—Por supuesto que tuya bombón—le respondió de manera arrogante lo que era habitual en el

—¿Mia? ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa Seiya?— le respondió está de vuelta con sus brazos en forma de jarra las cuales descansaban sobre su estrecha cintura le daba a entender que estaba enojada, eso sin contar que su pequeña boca rosada tenía la forma de un pequeño corazón formado por el mohín que siempre hacia cada vez que se enojaba sabía que era inconsciente ese gesto, podía saberlo muy bien ya que una vez le había preguntado el por qué lo hacía «el hacer ¿qué?» le había respondido está poniendo una cara de sorpresa de lo más extraña es mas todo en ella era diferente, lo que hacía que el tratara de siempre saber el ¿Por qué?.

Debía cortar con sus recuerdos si quería y controlar la avalancha de sensaciones y sentimientos que le causaba ella ese día en especial sobre todo si planeaba llevar a cabo lo que se había propuesto hacer, hacia una semana después de haber acabado con el caos, era hora de tomar una decisión, no solo por el sino por sus hermanos. No era justo que ellos no pudieran hacer lo que querían hacer además tenía que cumplir con su deber como Sailor Star Fighter y su deber era regresar con su princesa y hermanos a su planeta y reconstruirlos

Sin embargo no podía hacerlo, sin sentir que su corazón se partía en dos, lo cual hacia que sus alter egos se odiaran entre ellos, ya que Seiya Kou no quería dejar la tierra más concretamente no quería dejar a la hermosa niña de gran corazón la cual resulto ser la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna quien a su vez se convertiría en la neo reina de Tokio de cristal al casarse con el príncipe guardián de la tierra haciendo de esta una gran utopía donde todos serian felices… «Todos menos Seiya Kou» podía escuchar la voz de Fighter con claridad tratando de hacer que el dejara de tener dudas. Sin embargo Seiya Kou el arrogante y carismático y hasta cierto punto egoísta se negaba a entrar en razón no sin antes haber hecho todo lo posible por quedarse con ella solo una oportunidad es lo que Seiya Kou pedía solo eso para abandonar todo menos su sueño de estar con la chica que amaba

—¿Quién olvido nuestra cita bombón?— le respondió este empezando a caminar al parecer sin rumbo

—¿A quién se le ocurre citar a las 9 de la mañana a una linda chica como yo un domingo por la mañana? ¿A ver contéstame Seiya?— si él no podía irse así como así, no podía además Darién o el futuro neo rey o lo que fuera a hacer no la había visto llorar por él, no había visto la soledad que a veces sus hermosos ojos reflejaban opacando por completo su mirada. ¡No! Él no lo había visto además de que él era el culpable de eso. Eso no era del todo justo él no tenía la culpa de haber sido víctima de Galaxia aun así sentía que a pesar de eso Serena había sufrido por él lo que solo aumentaba el deseo de alejar a Serena de su lado

—Bombón ¿sabes? que te ves más bonita estando enojada— la respuesta de Seiya hizo que Serena rápidamente se sonrojara haciendo que este sonriera haciendo a un lado todos sus pensamientos

Debería de tener miedo que ella tuviera ese control sobre él, sin embargo no lo tenía es más agradecía que lo tuviera, no sabía que hubiera hecho ya en esta semana en la que la sintió más lejana e imposible que nunca si ella no pudiera reconfortarlo con tan solo una mirada o una sonrisa.

Sonriendo se acercó más a su rostro tomándolo entre ambas manos, quería hacerlo, podía besarla, él podría hacerlo sin embargo no podía, en los ojos de ella veía dudas.

No, él no quería dudas en sus ojos cuando la besara él quería ver amor, alegría lo que antes veía en su rostro cada vez que él se acercaba, cada vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro cuando estaba cansada de estudiar o de andar atrás de él y sus hermanos junto con Minako y se quedaban solos, eso quería ver y odiaba que Darién le hubiera quitado eso que compartían ahora podía ver incomodidad cada vez que él estaba cerca, cosa que no había pasado en el pasado cuando ellos se habían despedido en ese último concierto, es mas en ese último concierto en sus ojos se veía tristeza, tristeza de no verlo nunca mas

—¡Seiya por favor!— pidió Serena mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro Seiya no pudo más que respirar profundo y hacer lo que ella le pedía

—Bombón ¿Por qué esa cara? Pareciera como si fuera a besarte o algo así— bromeo ya que era mejor hacer eso que explotar como quería hacerlo

—¡No! Para nada ¿por qué pensaría eso?— rio de manera nerviosa Serena mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

La cercanía de Seiya la hacía sentirse nerviosa y culpable al mismo tiempo, no podía explicarlo era feliz ahora que Darién había vuelto a la vida junto con todas las chicas, pero había algo que hacía que esa felicidad fuera a medias. Había tardado días después de derrotar a Galaxia y enviar al Caos a donde pertenecía, si el caos había sido enviado de vuelta a los corazones de todas las personas a la espera de que estas lo hicieran desaparecer por completo o lo volvieran a liberar.

Le incomodaba estar cerca de Darién y hallarse pensando en Seiya, sobre todo preguntándose «¿Qué estará haciendo Seiya en estos momentos?» «¿ya habrá regresado a su planeta?» pero sobre todo lo que más le molestaba era hacer ciertas comparaciones entre ambos.

Como por ejemplo en esta situación, no había podido pensar que Darién jamás haría nada vergonzoso que pudiera malinterpretarse, a la vista de otros, sin embargo Seiya era diferente él era casual espontaneo haciendo ambos que ambos chicos la exasperaran. Si tan solo Darién fuera un poco espontaneo pensaba cuando este la exasperaba con su prudencia, mientras con Seiya a veces rogaba que tuviera un poco de moderación en sus acciones

«Si tan solo pudiera hacer uno de ellos dos no estaría sufriendo» pensó mientras caminaba a lado de Seiya

Era egoísta querer eso, y sobre todo era más egoísta querer conservar a ambos en su vida, sobre todo a Seiya no sería justo para él, conocía los sentimientos de este por ella. Pero no podía renunciar a él no todavía.

Seiya la saco de sus pensamientos —¿En qué piensas bombón? — despeino su cabello de forma tierna mientras deshacía el ceño fruncido que ella había puesto sin darse cuenta —Ya se recordaste la vez que nos vimos en este parque y no sabías quien era yo y lo afortunada que eras al encontrarte conmigo— bromeo con ella

Él había escogido llevarla al parque de diversiones donde una vez se habían divertido sin embargo estaban en otro lugar en otro lugar completamente diferente el parque donde la vio por primera vez, podría recrear a la perfección lo ocurrido, sin embargo todo lo demás estaba bajo el amparo del cruel olvido, como si lo único importante fuera ese encuentro en concreto.

«¡Basta, basta!... recuerda solo eres una estrella fugaz que vino a este mundo a cumplir una misión. Recuérdalo» la voz de Figther se abrió paso entre sus recuerdos, como si temiera que se olvidara de ella

¡No!. Seiya Kou no quería ser solo una estrella fugaz, él quería ser algo más que un espejismo en el firmamento él quería ser algo tangible no solo en el firmamento, si no en la vida de ella,

—¿Seiya por qué me has traído aquí?— la pregunta salió sin que pudiera impedirlo de sus labios y se odio por eso

Su pregunta, al igual que el tono de voz con el que lo había dicho le llamo la atención a Seiya era como si temiera la respuesta

—Dime bombón ¿eres feliz a lado de Darién?—porque diablos había soltado la pregunta, lo que menos quería el día de hoy era la sombra de Darién entre ellos. Aun que era inevitable Darién siempre había estado entre ellos aun que ahora lo hacía de manera física tangible y antes solo era la sombra de alguien un simple fantasma al cual odiaba por hacerla sentir sola. Pero ahora no debería de alegrarse él estaba de regreso bombón dejaría de llorar pero en vez de eso sentía que lo odiaba más. Si definitivamente prefería al fantasma Darién que al tangible Darién, por lo menos como fantasma no tenía que soportar el imaginarse abrazar a Serena, tomarla de la mano o verla dedicarle su bella sonrisa capas de iluminar el día más oscuro y bizarro.

Pero eso era algo que jamás diría esos sentimientos egoístas solo eran exclusivamente suyos, ni Fighter ni sus hermanos, pero sobre todo Serena tenian que saberlo. Esos sentimientos eran algo que Seiya Kou y solo Seiya Kou tenía que saber.

Esos sentimientos era lo que le hacían sentir vivo y capaz de luchar contra todo incluso si ese alguien era el mismo o su alter ego. Esos sentimientos hacían que Seiya Kou fuera Seiya Kou, no la estrella pop, no la guerrera Figther, no simplemente Seiya Kou un chico normal enamorado de un imposible

Serena sabía que había llegado el momento, momento que ella con sus preguntas precipito

—Seiya…— solo pudo decir su nombre ya que de repente su boca se le seco, realmente ¿Qué le diría?. Ni ella misma sabía que pasaba entre ella y Darién. Estaba feliz que el volviera su vida había vuelto a la normalidad lo que ella quería desde que Darién partió a estudiar a Estados unidos.

Pero no, sentía que algo estaba mal y ahora al ver a Seiya lo sabía. Sabía que era ese algo que no encajaba en su perfecta vida era que el no estaría. Seiya no estaría, se iría y ella no quería ella lo quería en su vida era estúpido querer eso teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le esperaba en su futuro a lado de Darién de las chicas. Pero ahí estaba ella odiando todo eso. Sin darse cuenta Seiya se había alejado al verla dudar al responderle podía ella dejar que él lo hiciera, pero no lo haría sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia enfrente hacia él acortando la distancia entre ambos.

No ella no lo dejaría marchar —¡Seiya…!— grito antes de que se aventara en sus brazos los cuales él ya tenía abiertos esperando por ella para sujetarla. Tal vez fuera estúpida la decisión pero no le importaba Darién era su primer amor pero Seiya sería el amor que la acompañaría por siempre. Ya que cada clase de encuentro es una clase de felicidad, no importa dónde has estado o quien has conocido o si terminara o no...ese tipo de felicidad es algo que se debe atesorar

El amor puede cambiar como las luciérnagas las luces de las lámparas. Nuestro tiempo, el mío y el de Darién había concluido, muchas cosas se han perdido en el proceso sin embargo ahora sé que nada es para es siempre, que el pasado es pasado, el futuro es solo un espejismo un anhelo, que lo que importa es el presente y en este presente, en nuestro presente el estar tomados de la mano es lo que importa


End file.
